reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Dem Random Homo Niggas (aka DRHN)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. *This is a Xbox 360 Live Clan *We do Hardcore Free Roam only *You have to be 12 and older to be one of our regular members *You need a mic to be in the clan *We recruit civilized players not beast *We will recruit you in the blackwater church and when you are their we will tell you how *Are main base of operations is EL Matadero *We own many differnt peices of land with The Ghost Division like: El Matadero,Great Plains,Blacwater,and etc *Are main weapons are Bolt Action Rifle and a LeMat Revolver *Our record in clan wars is 7-0 *This wiki is mainly edited by both Co-Leaders USA1B stang and II ST4CKZ P4P3R/ TBM Co Leader ( II ST4CKZ P4P3R other gamertag) *We are mainly a clan in Red Dead Redemtion but we play many other games but you will have to message the other members to know which games *It is required that you have a mic or you can not be in the clan...no exceptions at all!!!!!! Joining the posse First you have to contact one of the Commanders Xbox Live Gamertags listed below in the "rank" or "members" selection then you will go through many of oral and physical test and then if you are accepted you will be initated at our church in Blackwater then you will do Tumbleweed once with any of the clan members their. The rules and policies will be given to you during,after, and before your initation.This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. Members This our member list but The Ghost Division will be updated by one of there members and our regular group list will be updated by our regular members also and this list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections Leaders * II ST4CKZ P4P3R/ TBM Co Leader( that is really II ST4CKZ P4P3R other gamertag) and his rank is also TBM Co-Leader but there both spelt different * USA1B stang-Co Leader Other members * SWAGgerBeasT11-General *xixJoeyxix-Colonel *CRANKY CRAWLER-Private *DeathBy FireD37-Private Ranking System This is our ranking system for all of our clan espically our division called The Ghost they have the same ranking system as us but if nessicary may use it a little bit different but this is mainly for the normal members also all the members names who is on the list is only the regular members names and The Ghost Leader/General name.This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. Recruit ( when you are not offically in or out of the clan yet) Private Coparal Soldier Sergeant Advanced Sergeant ( this is the second highest soldier rank but not many privalges to it like you cant be a council member with this rank and many people/a handful people can have this rank ) Sergeant Major ( this is the highest soldier rank and only 3 people can have this rank and this is a council member rank and is rank) The officer ranks Warrant officer Gunnery Officer Lieutenant Lieutenant Major Captain ( this is the lowest high officer rank and only a 2 people can have this rank which is) Advanced Officer ( this is the highest high officer rank and atleast only 1 person can have this rank and it is the begining council member rank which is) The commandanders' ranks aka (Council Members) Drill Sargeant ( It is a rank but itz not excalty a commander rank,officer rank,or a soldier rank but is a council member rank and only one person can have this rank Colonel ( is only xixJoeyxix rank and two other people's rank) General ( is only , SWAGgerBeasT11, and rank ) Co-Leaders/1st in Commands ( is only II ST4CKZ P4PER/ TBM Co Leader( II ST4CKZ P4P3R other gamertag) and USA1B stang) Clan News/June-2012 This list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. *We are a new clan thats just started so if you have any questions about this clan then message one of the commanders or co-leaders or high ranking officers - June 3, 2012 *So far we are now 6-0 in Clan Wars. Hurahh!!! Keep on fighting guys!!! - June 4, 2012 Clan Wars and Operations Our clan record is 7 wins and 0 losses which can also be 7-0 and these clan was will also be on Youtube So ask one of the Co-Leaders listed on the list for the Clan Channel and if you were in any of these clan wars listed or any we remeber you (might/maybe) get a reward,or a privalage, or maybe a clan rank-up/promtion and those weird numbers listed next to the end of each clan war paragraph (for example: 1-0) is our record after each of those matches listed. *The Noob War I - This war was June 3, 2012 in hardcore free roam and it was against the Canadian Militia ( leaders are Donkey Sqeezer and InstantSwimmer) in hardcore free roam at Chupurosa and we were beating them by 2000 points and then they rage quit so it was our first victory! 1-0! *The Noob War II - This war was June 3, 2012 in auto aim free roam and it was against the Canadian Militia at Great Plains this time and last mast against they raged quit then invited us to a auto aim free roam even know we hate it we did it beacuase it would be the last chance to fight them so we rematched them and beat them by 950 points this time and then they raged quit so we won!. 2-0! *Nephew vs Uncle's Clan War - This war was June 4, 2012 in hardcore free roam and it was against UFG (Lead by UFG King Raomulus and TBM Co Leader II ST4CKZ P4P3R's uncle is the UFG also and was at the war at the time) at Blackwater we had 4,069 points and UFG had 2,569 points so we won and then they raged quit afterwards so we won again! 3-0! *The Apache War - This war was June 5, 2012 in hardcore free roam and it was against the most original Apache clan (lead by Craze Apache) at Armilidillo and after five minutes we were leading by 600 points and they raged quit soon afterwars so we won! 4-0! *The Gay Cavalry War - This war was June 6, 2012 in hardcore free roam and it was against RC (lead by RDW DjangoXV) at Plainview and they begged for auto aim free roam but this time we said no becuase we will probaly be fighting them many more times in the the future to come and we beat them by 750 points and then they raged quit less than half an hour so we were victorius once again and still undefeated! 5-0! *Man Licking Klan War - This war was June 7, 2012 in hardcore free roam and it was against the MLK (lead by MLK Rennaisance) at Cochinay and we were in the lead by 2000 points before making excusses up about how the play auto aim only and then finnaly rage quiting and we are now on a 6 clan war winning streak and still undefeated! 6-0! *The Sort of Civil Was - This war was June ,8 2012 in hardcore free roam and it was against our former division (The Ghost Clan lead by Skat3r X) at El Matadero and we were in the lead with 5000 points before talking smack and making excuses up and then finnaly rage quiting so we have a seventh (7) win added to our record! 7-0! Enemies,Allies,and Neutral People's bio;s and information this is a list of our enemies and allies and neutral people and all of their information and the rewards you will get for helping us in clan wars with the enemie listed or assasinating them and this list (maybe) will be updated every once in a while just like all the other seclections. Category:Posses }} Category:Posses }}